


Growing up

by Trans_Homura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Hana, Bigender, Canon Autistic Character, Demigirl, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl, Trans Hana, Trans Mei, Transgender, aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana D.Va Song has never been treated as an adult by really anyone her whole life except for a few people.  When she starts to fall for one of those people and they return her feelings, will she start getting respect from her elders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hana Song loudly yawned in her MEKA, as their plane was cruising into Greenland airspace.  She did not want to go on this mission for a variety of reasons.  The extreme temperatures didn't work well with her MEKA being semi-exposed to the elements and she couldn't change into warmer clothes due to her suit helping to withstand g forces.  She hated the lack of cell signal so she couldn't stream the mission, which meant she had to pre-record everything.  But the thing she hated the most was her companion Soldier 76.  Basically what happened was Mei wanted to check the melting ice in Greenland  in relation to local Omnics, so Winston requested Hana and 76 to be her bodyguards.  Sadly 76 never saw her as an adult.  He always talked down to her and was short with her.  It was also only her, Symmetra was also autistic but he never bothered her when she made a social error.  It was frustrating especially since in her home country she was old enough to drink (which she was planning on doing once she got back to base.)

“Mei already flew into Nuuk so she should be close to the drop zone, make sure the probes aren't damaged, and remember her safety comes first.”

“Yeah yeah I got it old man just like the other twenty fucking times you said it.”  At this point Hana just wanted to rendezvous with Mei and get this fucking mission over and done with.

76 would argue more but the dropship had touched down and greeting the MEKA pilot and the grizzled soldier was Mei.  Her blue and white parka covered her body and she looked like she didn't apply makeup but for some reason Hana thought she looked cuter than usual.  

_ Probably just the cold still she looks adorable.  I should ask her how she does her hair. _

“Ah Hana, 76 glad you could make it.  So as you probably know the warming temperatures seem to be affecting the native Omnics and I figured this probe Zenyatta and I built should help.  The site is about two clicks north so we should probably start walking.”  Mei seemed so confident and that smile on her was beaming.  About one kilometer in, Hana also noticed how nice and chubby her legs looked.

_ Wait am I falling for her?  I haven't been into girls since I went pro and the only person I have ever had a crush on since then, was Lucio but I guess I might be bi or pan; probably pan just I like anyone cute.  Besides he is gay so he would definitely not be into me that way. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden mechanical noise and three machine gun toting omnics.  Hana dashed and got in close to one of them.  They were quick but Hana was close enough that she could keep applying pressure.  Meanwhile Mei managed to freeze one and take them out in one shot with her endothermic blaster.  76 however failed to realize that the third Omnic had snuck up behind him.  Thinking quickly, Hana dashed as Mei used her ice shell.  Jumping in front of the old man, she activated her defense matrix which gave 76 enough time to put a few holes in the rogue Omnic.  At this Hana jumped up and raised her MEKA’s gun arm in the air.

“That's GG don't mess with D.Va well old man what did you think, sweet tank move.”

Surprising the young pilot, 76 was not happy but seemed rather annoyed.

“You put me ahead of the mission.  I could have easily handled that Omnic myself but they could have damaged the probe Mei had on you or worse killed her.”

“Hey she knew what to do and that is an awfully rude way to thank someone who just saved your ass.”

“You don't put anything ahead of a mission.”

“That's enough 76!”  The two other agents turned to face Mei who looked like she was about to cry.

“Hana saved you and that's how you thank her, she knew exactly what I could do and made the right call, you just don't want to admit you let someone get the drop on you.  Hana is your equal treat her like one.  She knows what she is doing even though you don't seem to.”

“Fine okay, thank you, can we now get back to the fucking mission, it’s too damn cold.”  76 then resumed walking to the future probe site.

Hana was shocked by that outburst from Mei.  She had never seen her lose her temper and it was defending her, Hana’s cheeks started blushing bright red.  

“Um thanks Mei.  Since I got to Overwatch it has been non-stop orders and being talked to like I'm a young kid from 76 levels of douche over there. He just sees me as a girl who spends too much time online and not the savor of Korea.”

“No problem frankly old visor needs to lighten up a bit.  Oh we are here.  Hang on.”

Mei took this small box out of her pocket and laid it on the snow covered ground.  It immediately deployed claws from the bottom and locked itself firmly in the ground.  With their mission accomplished, the three walked back to the dropship with Hana again seeing how nice her legs looked.

“Nice now hopefully we can figure out why Omnic activity is so erratic.  Thanks Hana for all your help.”  At the distance they were at, Hana could see how cute her face was, even through a MEKA cockpit.

_ Okay maybe it was the fact that she stood up for me, but I probably have fallen for Mei.  How should I approach this? Flowers, McDonalds dinner date, spot on my stream, or maybe I have her over tonight to play good old Smash Bros. Whatever the plan, it must work as I play to win and Hana D.Va Song, is not a good loser. _

Unbeknownst to Hana, the chubby scientist was thinking similar things especially about how nice Hana’s ass looked in that suit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Orca class dropship took off from the snow covered tundra to sunny Gibraltar which was where Overwatch currently called home. The UK enclave in Spain home to the famous rock and the infamously awful traffic from all the lane switching. Luckily in the time since Mei ended up in stasis they added a decent rail system, which was good as she really needed some McDonalds. Of course this was after 4300 click flight back. Not much to do on a plane like this. At least the flight to Nuuk had an in-flight movie and actual chairs. Why couldn't Winston have sprung for chairs in the main area was beyond her.  
_Hmm 76 ways to piss me off is in the cockpit so talking to him is out. Honestly he probably would chew me out for talking to him like that back there. Why would he act like that's who the girl who saved his life is beyond me. Although he seems to be venting by turning the cabin temperature up to about 30c._  
The young scientist was about to take off her backpack and nap for the next few hours when she noticed Hana was typing into a tablet PC that was connected to her MEKA. Now that the Korean warrior was out of her armor, Mei started to fully appreciate how attractive she was. Her long, slender legs were complimented by her flight suit, which also showed off Hana’s amazing breasts.  
_I suppose I could see what she is doing. I mean probably nothing I could help with but it might be nice to break the ground with her. Then again I don't even know if she likes girls; no Mei don't think that way not like you can tell._  
Taking a deep breath she approached Hana who was working on video editing of all things. Mei inhaled and lightly tapped Hana’s shoulder which immediately caused her to emit an adorable squeak and she recoiled slightly.  
“Oh Mei didn't see you. Since the middle of Greenland didn't exactly have the best cell reception I decided to edit together the best parts of our little excursion. Actually I had this brilliant idea, since this was a light combat mission, why don't you commentate over the reel and explain what you were doing?”  
Now Mei was always shy but she had always had a crush on Hana. Heroes of My Storm was her favorite movie since waking up mostly due to Hana. When she learned that she was joining Overwatch, Mei secretly was cheering like an eight year old girl. She also knew how popular Hana’s videos were so getting the chance to be in one, was almost an ethereal experience.  
“Oh uh sure,” Mei said in a barely audible, slurring voice. At this point her face was bright red, even though Hana’s face was the same color, Mei didn't notice being enamored with all of Hana’s features especially her long brown hair. Mei just wanted to grab her locks and nuzzle them.  
_I guess being right next to your idol and working with them, is very different than seeing them on a screen; even on a 16k film projector._  
“Ayyong it's D.Va sorry about the lack of a proper stream turns out the top of the world, doesn't have top of the line signals. Anyways I have a special guest, Mei-Ling Zhou. So you see cuties, today's mission was really light on combat, but super heavy in science. So Mei will be doing the commentary. Now she is a bit shy so no face cam, but with that said I hope you enjoy this little change of pace lovelies. Bye bye for now cuties,” she exclaimed doing her signature peace pose and handing her headset off to Mei.  
“Oh uh hi. My name is Mei and I'm a climatologist. So to summarize the Inuit here have never had any conflicts with the local Omnic tribes and even traded with them, until last week when they attacked an ice fishing group, killing five. Essentially peaceful hunters and fisher bots to violent terrorists in a week. That also went from only having hunting rifles to having AK-107s. So the prime minister contacted me and requested that the monk Zenyatta and I try to figure out why their IFF sensors were going haywire. So we built a small probe that measures both all weather conditions near the Omnic village, and IFF changes. I then flew into Nuuk and began my operation.”  
As Mei got to the point where she met with the rest of her squad, Hana notice sweat forming on Mei’s cute little face. She couldn't tell if it was nerves or the fact 76 loved the heat being cranked up. Assuming the latter, she came up behind her and started to unzip Mei’s parka. She got about halfway done when Mei turned to face her. Hana then put her face in her hands and headed towards the corner of the ship, starting to cry.  
Mei paused the recording and walked over to the troubled pilot. Mei had never seen Hana look this distraught, thinking quickly, Mei reached down to try and hug Hana, but she recoiled again.  
“I hurt you Mei. I just saw you sweating and wanted to help, but you looked so hurt by my touch.”  
Mei then finished unzipping her parka, with her fat rolls gracefully being accentuated by her tight camisole. Hana was again enthralled by her cuteness, so much so that she didn't have time to recoil from Mei’s hug.  
“I wasn't mad Hana, I was just surprised honestly I was so focused on commentary I didn't notice my own sweat. Actually Hana the truth is, ever since I was little, I only ever liked women; I suppose you could say I'm gay. Ever since seeing you in Heroes of My Storm, I thought you were a goddess in human form. I actually personally requested you for this mission rather than Zarya so I could get closer to you. The truth is, I love you Hana.” Mei’s face was now all crimson.  
Hana actually looked up at Mei and stared at her for a bit while deep in thought.  
“I have had small, passing crushes on middle school on men and women. But I pushed dating aside after going pro and since than my only major crush was Lucío, I thought I was straight. I guess I am pan though cause I feel the same Mei. Although the reason I thought I hurt you was cause, I have autism. I'm like Symmetra, so I was scared I hurt the girl I love.”  
Mei then deepened her hug and kissed Hana’s cheek.  
“I don't have autism but nothing you did hurt me in anyway. I truly love you Hana.”  
Hana then raised her head and planted a kiss on Mei’s lips.  
“We need to add in a quick addendum part to the video then”  
Hana then booted up her computer and entered her camera software. She smiled at Mei who smiled back at her new girlfriend  
“Ayyong it is D.Va, we actually had a change of plans. The reason she couldn't do face cam was cause she wanted to make a surprise announcement with me. I'm pansexual and Mei is a lesbian. She loves me and I love her so we are going to be lovers from now on.”  
After Mei akwardly waved to the camera, the two girls shared their second kiss to D.Va’s fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.Va has huge amount of fame in Overwatch verse even having a walk of fame star based on her spray so Mei is totally fangirling. Also for perspective I am autistic and as a result D.Va's reaction would be similar to mine. Thaks Sabeki for betaing also question want me to keep making Soldier 76 puns


	3. Chapter 3

The small drop ship landed in Gibraltar and right away Hana ran straight to her favorite bar as was standard with any mission with 76 degrees over her boiling point.  Well she would have except for four reasons, which she didn't have when she got on the ship earlier that day.  The first was that fight she had with the Omnics which required a report to Winston which while standard, was usually handled by 76 in missions with him, but Hana figured she needed to do a report so Mei or her didn't get chewed out in case 76 face his version.  The second was the bar she usually went to was mostly straight couples and while that worked about 4 hours ago for Hana, now she would appreciate a place without a drunk asshole using homophobic slurs.  The third was that even if she found a lesbian bar, she had no idea if Mei drank at all.  Which led her to the fourth and biggest problem, Hana had no idea how to act on a date, especially with a hot girl.  

_ Hmm, Lucio was spending time with Genji last weekend.  Maybe he knows how gay relationships work and where a good gay bar is.  Although I would prefer a girls only one. _

Signing heavily entered the base to find 76 and Donkey Kong arguing with her Mei.  

“Hana made the smart move, she knows I have my ice shell.”  Hana couldn't see her girlfriend's face but based on her tone, she was extremely peeved.

“Look Mei, you were the escort, if something happened than the mission would have failed.  What if you didn't see the shots and didn't put up your shell?”  Winston was trying to be analytical as always, and was hoping to use said skills to prove 76 right. While that might work on most people, Mei was just as smart as he was.  With that said however, Hana felt like jumping in anyways was a smart move, if nothing else to protect her girlfriend.

“Listen Cyclops and Beast, my role is to keep everyone safe and this might surpise old super soldier over here, that meant him.  Mei knew exactly all the Omnic patterns and was prepared so maybe be a little more grateful to the girl who saved your life old timers.”

For a brief second, Winston looked like he was going to start tossing barrels but then calmed down.  

“Let’s just agree we all have things to improve on and that our youngest member needs to learn respect.”  The worst member of the D.K. crew and deadbeat dad then left the command room leaving the ice girl to try and cool off the pilot,

“Hana it's okay.  They just have a certain way they expect things to be done, quick thinking be dammed.  If it makes you feel better Winston took about a month before accepting that I have a PhD.”

“Mei it's not that.  No matter what I can never handle myself well on the fly.  Acting at least you have a nice script to read from and tournaments you don't need to speak to anyone.  Here, I can't figure out shit.”  At this point, Hana was tearing up and crying into her girlfriend's chest.  Even though Mei was hugging and trying to comfort the crying pansexual, internally her mind was racing.

_ Sigh I knew Hana was autistic but I thought that her acting skills meant she could handle this.  I should talk to Symmetra because, I don't know shit how to handle this. _

About an hour later, Hana had returned to her room and Mei figured now would be the perfect time to talk to Symmetra, hearing some rather catchy music inside, she knocked on the door.  Symmetra came out dressed in a cute red and green sari with a cute floral pattern, instead of her usual battle dress. 

“Sorry for the music I don't usually get company and frankly I assumed it was okay to blare it since that idiotic Brazilian always seems to be playing death metal dubstep extremely loud.”

_ The irony of getting help from the enemy of the person my girlfriend admires the most isn't escaping me but frankly I don't have a choice. _

“Actually Symmetra, I need a bit of advice about Hana.”

“Well you can start by telling her that metal mixed with base drops, isn't real music.  Wait you're serious aren't you?”

“Yes I am,” Mei replied rolling her eyes “I love Hana but I don't know anything about autism.  I kind of don't want to be a bad girlfriend.”

“Oh well, why didn't you say so?  Come on in.”

Symmetra’s room was meticulously organized with every book she owned in alphabetical order. Not a speck of dust was found anywhere and it actually gave Mei the impression of a clean room that you would find in a decent hospital.  Hell, even her dance studio section was clean with zero traces of sweat.

“So you started seeing that MEKA pilot?  I would ask why but frankly love is such a chaotic mess I just don't want to get involved.  I never put much thought into labels but this person I used to worked with called me an aroace.  I guess this is a long way of telling you I can't give dating advice.”

“Oh no that wasn't exactly why.”  Mei ended up sitting crossed legged in front of Symmetra who did the same.  

“See I don't know much about autism so I figured you were a good resource.  I mean I could have gone online but so many autism websites have little input from autistics.”

Nodding profusely at the point Mei brought up.“Well the first thing to realize, is that each case is different.  I care that everything is in perfect  harmony but Hana doesn't care about perfection and symmetry.  At the same time she has a certain way things must be done in her games, her acting, and as a soldier. One mission I was on with her, she got upset with a minor delay in our train travel. With that said, the thing I must note is to not be condescending and to understand that she might take the things you say literally.  Final thing is to not worry too much about her social skills.  Tell her if she hurts you but accept minor things and be comforting if she does get upset.”

Mei then hugged Symmetra as tight as she could.

“Thank you so much Symmetra.  This is so useful.  I think I got a handle on things.”

“Uh, you're welcome.  Let me know how it goes,”said Symmetra surprised by the hug.

Meanwhile, ironically Hana was trying to seek advice from Symmetra's nemesis.  Knocking loudly, Hana was surprised to see Genji leaving and she glimpsed Lucio putting shorts back on behind a couch.  

“Surprisingly Genji has some sensitive areas. Apparently robotic sex works easily. Hey Hana wanna listen to this old Finnish metal band Nightwish, this opera singer is amazing.”

Hana was blushing profusely and kind of amazed at little shame her Brazilian idol had when it came to sex.  

“No just...okay deep breath Hana.” her anxiety was kicking in.  It was so much easier doing scripted things on movie sets where no one could see you, than real life especially in front of someone she admired.

“I have a girlfriend now.  Mei and I started dating after last mission.”

“And you came to me for tips since I'm openly gay.  No problem Hana.  A few general rules, first thing is don't focus on the fact that you're both girls, best thing is put it out of your mind and ask yourself if you love this person.  Second thing is be proud but be careful.  Like I am planning on showing Genji off on my next concert, but that's cause I'm  doing it in Numbani rather than say Russia.  While your celebrity status might afford you protection, the same can't be said of Mei.  Third thing and this is the most important, have fun.  She's your girlfriend so do things with her cause of your relationship feels like a burden, it will collapse.  Speaking of things to do, there is this great new lesbian bar about 2 stops from base called the Yuri Lounge.  A lot of lesbian books and comics there along with some pretty good booze.  I overheard Pharah talking about it.  Oh before I forget, if she doesn't like what is between your legs, she is not worth it.”

Hana hugged Lucio and nodding, she left to make plans with her chubby girlfriend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tagged Canon autistic chara that was what I was referring to, Symmetra. I also should clarify i was giving the finger to autism speaks. Note that the dub metal he likes blaring is Korn ft Skrillix. Yes its real and awesome


	4. Chapter 4

Mei was never one to focus on clothing.  For one thing being in stasis for so long, kept her out of the loop fashion wise.  She had no clue that winter tank tops were a thing until recently.  But one fashion that persisted was lolita dresses which Mei had a few.  Luckily the fashion became mainstream, so there were more plus sized options than when the fashion was newer.  She donned a pink, sleeveless, lolita dress with a brown and purple clock motif. She also put on a petticoat, white thigh-high stockings, a small white bow in her hair, and a pair of cute black heels.  She thought about doing something more with her hair, but voted against it, remembering how much Hana loved her hair.  Finishing it off with a bit of lipgloss and pink nail polish, Mei was ready for the first date with her girlfriend.

_ I hope she likes my style.  Honestly I have never been on a date in my life so I'm super nervous. _

Hearing Hana knock at her door nearly made Mei freeze in place.  Mei opened the door to see her girlfriend's coord, which ended up being jaw dropping.  She was wearing these amazing black leather pants, showing off every little curve on her legs.  Her black combat boots and black leather jacket made her look intimidating, yet the pink tank top with her trademark bunny showed she still was both tough, and and cute.  

“Wow I heard some lesbian couples go for the whole salt and pepper style, but I never expected that we would be one of them.”  Hana then ran over and kissed her cool girlfriend.  Mei then grabbed her hand and the two girls walked to the train station.

Hana had never held hands with someone she loved ever in her life.  The warmth of Mei’s fingers intertwined with own made her surprisingly happy but also a little bit fearful.  She was well aware of how queer couples were looked at, how negatively they were viewed, even with all her power and strength, she was still worried about slurs, if nothing else.

_ Especially lesbian couples where one of them has genitals that do not match their actual gender.  No Hana don't think that, calm down, you are a girl. _

She turned to Mei who was well for a lack of a better term, cool under the pressure.  She seemed to not care about any of the stares from onlookers and based on her face, the possibility of being hurt didn't even cross her mind.  Hana then wondered if she was over thinking due to her autism, if Mei was simply oblivious to the danger, or extremely confident in herself, or was it a combination of the three.

_ To be fair Mei probably is cis although if she was trans, she would have such a great penis.  I'm such a pervert. _

It took the couple about a half hour but they finally got to the Yuri Lounge.  It was a fairly inconspicuous brick outside of the variety of pride flags including both pan and trans pride.  Most surprising to Hana and Mei was the Omnics welcome sign.  The UK sent all the Omnics underground so apparently Gibraltar somehow got Spanish law to apply or something Hana couldn't quite get.  Probably the same part of Gibraltar that allowed Overwatch to openly operate in the city.  The enclave never quite recovered from Britain leaving the EU, so the local government looked the other way in exchange for large amounts of money.

The interior of the bar was surprisingly calm mostly couples eating and drinking.  Hana figured this would be a dance club but the only music, came from a screen playing an old anime about magical girls and contracts with worse terms of service than Hana’s unlimited plan.  The bartender however did not for the traditional model of bartender.  For thing they were an Omnic with two green eyes and  wearing a leather tank top with the bigender symbol.  

“Oh new faces, wait D.Va, my name is Jennifer Johnson, oh my god I'm your biggest fan and my wife is too.  Pleasant come down sweetie, D.Va came to our little bar.”

Hearing those words, a young black woman with a dreadlock ponytail, came down wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt for the Nigerian Starcraft team, Triple River.

“Oh D.Va I'm a huge fan.  You might not know it but your videos helped us win the African championships beating the Angola Deep Warriors.  My name is Pleasant Johnson.”

“Cool I mean we never got the chance to fight as you got knocked out fairly quickly on the global stage.  You did fine for a rookie team.”

“Its an honor to hear that from you.”

Mei being somewhat lost over the Starcraft talk chose a different icebreaker topic.  She knew one part of Nigeria had person's named after positive characteristics but she wasn't sure which one.

“So Pleasant where in Nigeria are you from?  The southwest right?  Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself I'm Mei, Hana’s girlfriend.  I'm a climatologist working at Overwatch.”

“That's correct I'm from the Ijo tribe and I know I saw the video.  You're cuter in person.”  Upp

Jennifer took their orders for a red wine for Mei and a Korean beer called a Hite Queen’s Ale.  The three cute women and one cute person ended up talking about how awful Britain was towards Omnics like Jennifer and Hana learned that she was fully going to retire from Starcraft after this season due to the stress of running a bar full-time.  During their conversation, Hana kept focusing on Jennifer’s cute shirt.

_ I have to bring it up to Mei sometime, this might be a good way to gauge how she would react to me being trans.   _

“Hey Jennifer. Wait that shirt, bigender right?”

“Yeah most Omnics are assigned a personality and a gender based on that.  Call it a glitch or whatever, but many hate their assigned genders.  I was assigned female but ended up liking the male part just as much.  I'm still a lesbian though.”

Hana then glanced at her girlfriend who seemed intrigued.  She actually smiled and seemed proud of how awesome Jennifer was.

“You're right.  I mean gender is what's in your brain, not your genitals.

_ So she will accept me, I guess I should tell her back at headquarters.  I am sure she will love me no matter what. _

A few hours later, the two girls made their way back to HQ and the two entered Mei’s room.

“I'll uh see you tomorrow Hana.  Wait there is something I need to tell you.”

“I'm transgender,” both girls shouted simultaneously.

“Wait you are Mei?”

“I am saying the same thing.  I am a dmab bigender girl.”

“I'm a demigirl.”

The girls then embraced each other each now knowing the other's largest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the beer Hana drinks is a real Korean brand. The Ijo tribe also produced the former Nigerian President Goodluck Jonathan. Also this is me mostly speculating that Gibraltar falls into poverty due to the tighter boarders following Brexit. It might not, but not looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

Mei and Hana had a lot of fun over the next couple of days.  In particular they were starting to stream together both on missions, and with games.  Today was a special stream for Mei in particular Usually Hana would stream a game and she would commentate but today, she was going to be the one running the show.  

_ Should I stream a game or a science demonstration?  Well I have this liquid nitrogen so I could explain thermal expansion.  That fits my weapon perfectly I could use that to explain how my ice cannon works.   _

Mei finished her outline and walked to Hana’s room but she was surprised to see Winston outside of Hana’s door.

“If you are here telling Hana that she needs to wake up then don't bother.  You are not her dad.”

“Oh Mei no I wasn't doing that.  I actually came to apologize to her.  Honestly I need to learn to not take age as a direct correlation for wisdom.  I mean you got your PhD at 24 and I didn't believe you.  I suppose I need to learn too.”

Mei then reached out and hugged the blue gorilla saying, “It's okay big guy.  By the way your equation was wrong yesterday.”

“I'll look into it later but first apologizing.”

The gorilla knocked on Hana’s door but, didn't get a response.

“Hmm strange, could she tell that it was me by my knock?”

“Maybe hang on.  Hana, Winston wants to apologize.  No response.  Hana are you okay?”

Hana then opened the door and looked rather unwell.  Her eyes have gigantic bags and she was hunched over.

“What apolo…” before she passed out in front of the two scientists.

 

Hana hated getting sick.  Most kids got time off from school and could spend it playing games.  Hana however streamed throughout high school and getting sick meant she couldn't so that.  She couldn't even practice without potentially delaying her return.  Once she joined the army, it was no different except there people would die, the longer it took for her to get back on her feet.  Getting sick now was the worst.  She knew Talon could strike or an Omnic to haywire at anytime, and she would be stuck in bed.  To make matters worse, now she had a girlfriend she was worrying.

_ I'm sorry I hurt you Mei. _

She ended up waking in Mercy’s clinic with Mei, Lucio, Jennifer, Mercy, and Winston next to her.  Mei hugged her before she could even lift her body.

“Bae I love you but calm down.”  Hana didn't even bother getting her chubby scientist off of her though.

“Oh sorry.  You scared me Hana.”

Those words stung.  Hana was more hurt by that then if she took a point blank shot from Reaper.  

Apparently her sadness wasn't visible as Winston took the time to speak.

“Hana I must apologize.  I need to learn that intelligence does not fully correlate with age.  I am sorry I waited until after we could have lost you.”

_ Lost me, was I dying?  Total noob move their Hana. _

“Oh uh thanks DK.”

“Aww yeah Hana you are back to the world of the waking.  You were out for quite a bit.,” Lucio said while handing her a new controller he bought.

“How long was I unconscious for?”

“About three days in a medically induced coma after I stabilized you.  What happened was a stroke.  Luckily it was fairly minor with no permanent injuries.  At least not the kind I couldn't solve; the coma allowed the sections of your brain to heal.  The only thing we need to work on, is leg function.  Still I must thank our dreadlock haired companion, his sonic abilities kept you stable.”

_ A stroke, wow Hana you sure fucked up this time. _

“I got you some anime to watch during your recovery.  This one is about girls who kiss to do something different than what other friends do.”  Jennifer gestured towards Hana’s tablet and also gave her some red tulips.

“Oh thanks Jennifer I'll be at the bar soon,” Hana replied doing her trademark pose.  “I need to talk to Mei for a bit though can I be alone with her?”

“Sure Hana if it is okay with the good doctor?” Lucio then tilted his head towards Mercy.

“It's fine but I'll need to examine you later.”  Mercy then bowed her head and left with the rest of Hana’s friends leaving just the two girls.  Hana’s emotional barrier came crumbling and tears flowed swiftly down her face.

“I can't fucking believe myself.  I had a fucking stroke and I nearly died.  I am so fucking worthless.”

Mei genuinely didn't know what to say and when she leaned in for a hug, Hana repulsed her.

“Don't touch me, you'll get what I had.”

“Hana it was a clot, I can't hurt myself by being with you.”

“Well you did, I got into this shit and than you spend all this time worrying if I'll die, or if I'll still be able to fight.”

Mei also started tearing up and for the first time ever raised her voice at the young ace.

“Yes I fucking did worry and so did Lucio, Jennifer, Winston, Pleasant, hell even 76 was scared, and that is a guy I see not be scared of anything, not even this tiger which tried attacking him in India.  You wanna know why?  Because we love you.”

Hana continues crying and could barely choke through her tears.  

“So I was a burden to you guys?”

“You're not Hana, the only reason I worried was because I love you.  And frankly I am just glad you are okay.  You're too selfless, it is okay that I was worrying, I was fine with it, my dear girlfriend.”  

Mei then kissed her girlfriend and Hana was both happy and sad.  The sad part came from a mixture of both that she made Mei worry, and that her legs were pretty badly beat up.  Not badly enough that they wouldn't work again, but she knew fighting was off the table for at least a few months.  Hana continued the teary kiss, but deep down, she was realizing that she might never be good enough for Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a fair bit of research on NPR and some science and stroke resources  
> Note Hana probably was going to wake up earlier if Mercy didn't put her in a coma but doing so saved her leg function. Normally the brain focuses on saving the rest and ignoring the damaged part but doing a coma saved the damaged part  
> http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/what-is-a-medically-induced-coma/


	6. Chapter 6

Hana groaned attempting to lift herself up enough to move with the aid of two parallel bars.  Mercy had hoped by the end of the month, she would be able to walk assisted but to Hana that felt impossible.  All 50 of her kilos seemed to be concentrated in her legs because no matter how much she tried, her arms were struggling with lifting herself up.  

_ Come on Hana, remember Mei said  watch Cherry Trick with her after your physical therapy, you can fucking do this.   _

Hana gripped the bars and managed to move three steps before losing her strength and collapsing on the platform.    Mercy seemed rather unconcerned about the gremlin having issues walking. Indeed she was focusing on her clipboard instead of Hana.  

“You’re doing fine Hana in a week you should be able to walk assisted.just keep at it.  Let’s call it a day though.  You seemed exhausted and I have a date with Pharah.”

“Are you fucking kidding, I should be out there fighting.  Thanks to me having a stroke, we can’t begin to retake the Temple of Anubis from Talon.  People are dying and I’m here learning how to walk again,:

“Peace, the Egyptian army is doing fine holding the line, besides Ana and McCree are leading the charge, we will be able to handle it.  It was a surprise that my girlfriend’s mom was alive this whole time but hey not complaining now she has someone to give her away at our wedding. Sorry lost in thought, anyways you’re doing fine for someone in your position,”

“What do you know, Pharah never got hurt like this, you never had to struggle while the woman you loved watched helplessly while you struggle to watch.”  Mercy heard this and her fists started to clench. 

“Actually I did.  Tell me have you ever seen Pharah’s left leg?”

“No I don’t.  I assumed it was because it has been a bit cold lately.”

“Well my girlfriend,” the Swiss doctor sighed, “Last year a racist man in Madrid attempted to firebomb the women’s section of a mosque when Pharah was nearby.  She managed to save every person in said section but she ended up with third degree burns all over her left leg.  I managed to recover her, but it was likely she wouldn’t be able to use that leg.  I managed to save it but she spent two months trying to learn how to use it.  She went through the same pain you were going through and like you she felt hopeless.  Every so often, she would beg for me to amputate despite her armor having issues interfacing with non organic matter.  But she recovered and throughout the rehabilitation process I fell in love with her.  That was how we started dating and we have been together ever since.  She’s a lot like you though impulsive, reckless, always trying to help someone no matter the consequence, yet it took her getting her leg damaged to see how much she meant to others.  At least you know that Mei loves you before this happened; try not to take it for granted.  As an aside you’re right, it was because it was cold I managed to heal the scarring so we are doing a proper beach party after you recover.” 

“But it wasn't a battle wound, it was a blood clot, this didn’t come from saving anyone.”

“That is true but you act like it was your fault like how Pharah reacted, and you’re as wrong as she was then.  She may have chosen to save those people, but you cannot go through life with regrets Hana.  Come, I’ll get you into your wheelchair.  Besides Mei has some anime about cherry farmers to show you.”

“It’s cherry blossoms but you’re right.” 

Mercy wheeled her over to her quarters although now it was Mei and Hana’s together.  Mei had recently moved her stuff to Hana’s room partially to clear out space to make a proper laboratory, and partially to be closer to her girlfriend.  Hana initially rebuked the idea, calling it pity but Mei insisted at the rate they were going, they would be living together anyways by the end of the year.  Hana lay down on the bed while her chubby ice queen, put on Cherry Trick.  Seeing Haru and Yuu attempt to make out in secret triggered Mei’s mischievous side as she snuck a kiss on her MEKA ace.  

“Hey what was that for bae.  I mean I didn't mind but why?”  

“You seemed sad and tired figured my special icy cool breath would cheer you up,” Mei giggled while Hana groaned.

“You and your awful puns that’s why I fell for you.  That and you have awesome chub and are super smart.”  Hana started to cry as she rubbed her girlfriend's adorable tummy.  “Why can't I be useful like you?  I mean my career would be ruined if anyone found out about my stroke but you would just keep doing what you have been doing.”

Mei for the first time ever, stopped cuddling and stood up.  She looked angry to the point she looked ready to freeze Hana if she had her cannon with her.

“Okay Hana, stop beating yourself up!  Even if your legs don't heal, that doesn't make you worthless.  I fell for you not because of your skills, but do your personality, your never lose attitude, and your smile, so please, don't beat yourself up.  You may think it's selfless, but it isn't, because when you hurt yourself, you hurt me.”  After hearing Mei’s rant, Hana hugged her girlfriend and broke down sobbing.

“I guess you’re right.  I just need to be of use while out of commission?  I have to do something.”

“Well if you ask Mercy why not livestream some physical therapy?  You always have been at your top form while doing that.  I know you’ve not been able to stream games as much, so this will fill the airtime, plus it means you can admit to those assholes at the Daily Postal Service what happened on your own terms.”

Hana deepened her hug hearing this, realizing she had the best girlfriend in the world.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in the UK so I imagine Hana and Mei are not wanting to get the redtop tabs attention. Sorry for the delay just weird things came up like a new date friend finally getting benefits etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuuk is the capital of Greenland seemed like the best place for Mei to fly into.


End file.
